Gumbiya-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Gumbiya-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by H.T. Francis and R.A. Neil ---- JATAKA No. 366 GUMBIYA-JATAKA (*1) "Poison like honey," etc.--This story was told by the Master while living at Jetavana monastery, about a Brother(Monk) who regretted taking to holy order of disciples. The Master asked him if it were true that he regretted it. "It is true, Holy Sir," he said. "What have you seen to cause this feeling?" asked the Master. When the Brother replied, "It was owing to the charms of a woman," the Master said, "These five qualities of desire are like the honey sprinkled over with deadly poison, and left in the road by one Gumbika." And on this at the request of the Brother he told a story of the past. ---- Once upon a time in the reign of Brahmadatta, king of Benares, the Bodhisattva came to life in a merchant's household. And when he was grown up, he set out from Benares with merchandise on five hundred carts for trading purposes. On reaching the high road, at the entrance of a forest, he called together all the members of his caravan and said, "Lo! on this road are leaves, flowers, fruit and the like, that are poisonous. In eating see that you take no strange food, without first asking me about it: for demons set in the road baskets of fresh rice and various sweet wild fruits, and sprinkle poison over them. Be sure not to eat of them without my consent." And after uttering this warning, he proceeded on his journey. Then a certain Yakkha(demon), named Gumbiya, spread leaves on a spot in the middle of the forest, and dropping some pieces of honey, covered them with deadly poison, and himself wandered all about the road, pretending to tap the trees, as if he were looking for honey. In their ignorance men thought, "This honey must have been left here as a meritorious act," and then through eating it, they met their death. And the demons came and devoured their flesh. The men also belonging to the Bodhisattva's caravan, some of them being naturally greedy, at the sight of these choice foods, could not restrain themselves, and ate of them. But those that were wise said, "We will consult the Bodhisattva before we eat," and stood holding it in their hands. And when he saw what they had in their hands, he made them throw it away. And those that had already eaten the whole of it died. But to those who had eaten only half of it, he administered a vomiting agent, and after they had vomited, he gave them the four sweet things, and so by his supernatural power they recovered. The Bodhisattva arrived in safety at the place he wished to reach, and after disposing of his wares, he returned to his own house. Poison like honey in look, taste, and smell, Was laid by Gumbiya with purpose fell: All who as honey ate the noxious food, Through their own greed did perish in the wood. But they who wisely from the bait abstained, Were free from torture and at peace remained. So lust, like poison-bait, for man is laid; His heart's desire has often to death betrayed. But who, though weak, obsessive sins gives up, Escapes from bonds of suffering and suffering. ---- The Master, after delivering these verses inspired by Perfect Wisdom, revealed the Truths and identified the Birth:- At the conclusion of the Truths the backsliding Brother(Monk) attained the fruit of the First Path(Trance):-"At that time I myself was that merchant." Footnotes: (1)Compare No. 85